Traición de la vida
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Lamento no haber sido para ti, tanto como el. Pero no te dejaré de amar.


Traición a la muerte

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejen algun review…

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**(¯·.)**Traición de la vida **(.·¯)**

_By shane-tshurahab-vane05_

_Summary:_

_Lamento no haber sido para ti, tanto como el._

_Pero no te dejaré de amar._

Estoy en medio de una lluvia torrencial, siento felicidad por verlo, me separé por una única semana y siento que no lo he visto en años. Tengo unas ganas desesperadas de encontrarmelo en el sofá, comiendo un helado como sé que estará.

Entro en su casa y no esta, es raro ya que siempre me espera, pero talvez no me espere porque llegue un día antes, eso no importa, le dejaré un pergamino con una nota…

Me meto al baño, mi vejiga no hace milagros y en todo el viaje aguante, pero por poco hago un río personalizado…Alguien entra, supongo que es Draco, pero primero terminaré mis…necesidades.

_-Zabini, Harry llega mañana, no creo que sea correcto._

_-Solo una noche más_

Que raro, que hace Zabini en mi casa,

Entran a nuestro cuarto pero dejan la puerta medio abierta, empiezan a desnudarse y a gemir incontrolablemente…¿Por qué Draco?

Simplemente salgo de la casa, esperando a despertar de este terrible sueño, la pesadilla que esta ocurriendo en su casa no puede ser, porque me destruyes de esa manera…porque??

--

¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta que me has perdido en unos instantes? ¿Y que si te das cuanta que esta vez es para toda la vida?

Miró la foto en la cual nos vemos tu y yo, en nuestra primera cita, aquella que me trajo mis mejores recuerdos, en la que me robaste mas que solo un beso. Ese día te confesé que nunca había besado a nadie, y que la verdad tenía miedo, había visto las historias de muchos de nuestros compañeros y por desgracia ninguna acababa en final feliz…Tu me prometiste que eso jamás te pasaría conmigo que siempre íbamos a ser felices… juntos _tu y yo_.

Triste no?, saber que lo di todo por ti y no me esperaste, saber que la sociedad lo impedía y me sacrifique, saber que…. saber que no me amas y que talvez, en realidad nunca me amaste.

Sólo un juguete.

Un suspiro es todo lo que puedo dejar salir, mis lagrimas danzan sobre mi cara, esperando a ser limpiadas por tus suaves manos. Manos que en contraste con las mías, estarán calientes.

Siento tu olor aquí en mis sábanas, me acuesto pensando en tu olor, pero imágenes que me destrozan, eliminan mis buenos momentos contigo. Te di mi primer beso, te dije mi primer y verdadero _te amo,_ uno el cuál aún no esta lejos de la realidad, me entregué a ti sin restricciones, disfrutando cada noche, utilizando los lugares más exóticos, todo por complacer a mi dragón…a mi único y deseado amor.

Es increíble como después de lo sucedido me aferro a ti, a tu olor, a tus caricias impregnadas en mi piel, cuál quemadura indestructible, me quema el no haber sido suficiente… si estuviera bien, diría un _puedo cambiar _pero mis recientes acciones no me lo permiten, por que pude haber derrotado al mago mas poderoso de la historia, pero no puedo detener el agua con las manos.

La sabana esta un poco manchada, pero es algo que se puede desechar, al igual que mi corazón, así que no creo que tengas muchos problemas, pero en cualquier caso, espero que si me recuerdas, no rememores esta horrible imagen que se encuentra en la habitación, sino que recuerdes los episodios que hicieron que nuestra vida diera una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados.

Recuerdas aquella vez que me fue casi imposible darte de comer, así como tu orgullo se fue al piso, mis manos compensaron tu barreras, haciendo que tu paladar quedara complacido. Y sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberme quemado las manos, porque vi que eras feliz…

_Te amo, _te dije esa frase cientos de miles de veces y no me arrepiento de gastar mis palabras en alguien que talvez no se acuerde ni de quien soy, todo por satisfacer tus deseos con Zabini…

_Zabini…_cuantas veces has estado con él, será talvez que en cada viaje utilizaste la cama con él, olvidandote de tu novio, de los hijos que el quería tener. Talvez solo jugabas conmigo por ser el gran Harry Potter, dueño de un gran capital…pero talvez no, ya que nunca en tu vida te ha faltado dinero. Será que talvez cuando estabas en la cama conmigo, pensabas en él, al llegar al momento más placentero mordías tus labios por no gritar su nombre??... Soñaba con un dia casarnos y eliminar esos celos que sentía hacia ti…

_Casarnos…_ una palabra que ahora suena tan lejana y por la cuál nunca tendré que pasar, puesto que si me pongo a contar todo los _te amo _que me dedicaste, no necesitaria mas que una mano…

Muchas veces quise dejarte ir, pero el sentimiento asfixiante que sentía en mi interior, amenazaba con destruirme si te daba por perdido…

Y aunque resultó lo mismo, estoy destruido de cualquier forma…Pero es diferente, estoy así porque te quiero y eso me gusta.

Lastima que me seas ajeno, un fruto prohibido que comí, que me llevo al cielo con sus besos, esos a los que no le encuentro ahora, un significado concreto. Eres un pecado el cual me es imposible evitar, que vio mis distintas facetas… que me consoló…justo cuando mis amigos perdieron la vida…

No quiero estar sin ti, tu esencia se ha aferrado a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel ¿Quién diría que yo terminaría así?

No tengo ningun derecho sobre tu persona, pero aun sigo aquí, aferrado a una almohada que contiene tu embriagante aroma. Una aroma que me esta torturando y me hace arrepentirme a cada segundo que pasa

Una sensación fría invade mi cuerpo… parece que la hora se acerca, pero no tengo miedo, se que algún dia tu estaras conmigo para ser la pareja fuerte que nunca fuimos.

La luz de la luna alcanzan el filo del balcon, esperando como una escalera al cielo. Espero que mi pecado de amarte sea perdonado, y que tu estes bien con l que has elegido.

Ya me que da poco tiempo, todo se ocurece poco a poco y el sonido de la alguien en la chimenea llega a mis oidos…

_-Harry, aquí estoy, encontré tu nota-_

Pasos se acercan a mi y siento que me mira horrorizados, tu cuerpo levanta el mío fragilmente, y pone mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. La cama se siente un poco húmeda pero conozco la razón…

Estrechas mi cuerpo pero no puedo responderte, el frío se cuela por la ventana, y mis brazos estan congelados…no los siento.

Derramas una lagrima que cae sobre mis labios, pero no hablas, talves todavía no lo entiendas

Mi sangre tiñe tu camisa, aquella que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, aquella que dejamos tirada entre beso y beso…pero ya no es momento de recordar.

_-¿Porque lo has hecho?-_ me miras confundido, esperando alguna pista sobre una pregunta incoherente…

_-A que te refieres-_susurras apenado

_-¿Por qué utilizaste nuestra casa con Zabini?_

_-¿Nos viste?-_"Mas que eso, sentí tu traición en mi propia carne"

-_Si,pero sabes?.. no te he dejado de amar, no lo he hecho, ni lo voy a hacer-_

_-No me dejes, Harry…quedate conmigo_

_-Lamento no haber sido tanto para ti como él, sé fel.._

Ya no pude hablar más, mientras tu velabas por su cuerpo, yo estaba velando por mi alma.

_-No harry… yo te amo _

Escuche lo último, pero mi mente esta cerrada a traducir las palabras, no entiendo su significado, por que estoy cerrado a todas las posibilidades de lastima… y es que no quiere entender su significado, porque no me quiero lastimar.

Y ahora me doy cuenta, aquellos ojos plateados me enamoraron…me engañaron… y segundos antes de mi muerte, me devolvieron a la realidad…son un par de ojos que estan aquí, pero mi cuerpo no se atreve a verlos, y es que ya no puedo porque ahora estoy muy lejos de ti…

NoTa De La AuToRa:

Tenía otra idea de final… una que dijera, me suicide por equivocación, pero quería que muriese de esta forma, así que talvez un día que me de la inspiración lo haga pero por el momento no…

Bye bye…


End file.
